Candle
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: One night in that fancy new resort for the winners was all it would take for Heather to light her favorite scented candle and one scented candle was all it would take to get Alejandro to show up.


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Heather couldn't believe that Chris had actually given them a nice place to stay at that didn't get destroyed within the first 10 minutes of them seeing it. She knew she would love it here, she deserved to stay in a place like this. While the other villains were looking at the stuff downstairs Heather decided that she was going to go and find the best room in the whole place and call dibs on it.

Walking around and looking through all the rooms in this place, Heather found the one that she liked the best at the end of the hallway. It had darker colors, a red blanket on the bed with dark wooden floors and a chest for her clothes at the foot of the bed. This was definitely going to be her room as long as they kept winning the whole game. Heather decided that she was going to read some magazines that she brought with her and take the first night there for herself. She didn't need to look at the stupid pool table the guys were bragging about and she didn't want to see the giant TV that Jo and Lightning started to fight over. She just wanted to spend a nice, quiet night alone.

Heather went over to her suitcase and opened it to reveal her favorite candle that she brought with her. Heather used to always light candles in her room at night when she was home. There was just something pretty about watching the flame. It was pretty and yet dangerous at the same time and Heather couldn't take her eyes off them when they were lit. The one she brought with her smelled like Apples and it currently was one of her favorite scents. Heather took a lighter that she stole from Duncan within the first 5 minutes they divided into teams and she lit before placing it on the dresser that sat across from the bed before sitting back on the bed and looking at it for a few minutes with a satisfied smile on her face. Candles always made her happy.

Heather was relaxing for around maybe 15 minutes when there was a knock on the door. Heather didn't feel like getting up, she was comfortable and she just wanted the knocker to go away. It didn't happen so Heather rolled her eyes and got up to open the door. She was surprised to see Alejandro standing at the door.

"What do you want?" Heather glared at him.

"I was wondering how I was rooming next door to." Alejandro smirked. "I figured it was you. You know? Same old Heather who hates everyone and wants to be alone? I don't blame you. This team sucks."

"Uh-huh. Like I would fall for that." Heather told him. "I'm not forming an alliance with you. So, unless you have something else to say this conversation is over."

"Honestly? I'm here because I opened my window and I smelled the most amazing smell ever." Alejandro smirked. "It smells just like apples and I love the smell. At first I thought that maybe someone was baking a pie downstairs but then I realized the pathetic idiots we have on our team wouldn't be capable of baking. I mean C'mon Heather! Can you see Jo baking a pie? What about Gwen?"

"Guilty." Heather opened her door a bit. "It's my candle and if you like the smell so much you can go buy your own."

"I was hoping we could share yours?" Alejandro winked. "I missed you Heather."

"Yeah, right." Heather rolled her eyes. "You never called me."

"You didn't call me either." Alejandro reminded her. "I was in the robot suit for a year! It would have been nice to get a text from you every now and then."

"How was I supposed to know you would be able to text?" Heather asked him as she leaned against the door.

"You didn't even try." Alejandro told her. "The least you could do is give me the pleasure of smelling the delicious smell of your candle with you."

"Now you're making me feel like shit." Heather mumbled. "You better not tell anyone I said that either."

"Are you implying that you regret pushing me?" Alejandro smirked.

"Yes." Heather mumbled.

"Does this mean that you wish you would have chosen me and not the money?" Alejandro smirked.

"Don't push it." Heather sighed. "It's getting late and we have a challenge tomorrow. How about I blow the candle out and you and I head to the hot tub down in the spa?"

"We could just take the amazing smelling candle with us." Alejandro suggested.

"I have more in my suitcase." Heather told him. "I could go get them and we could take them all."

"That sounds...romantic." Alejandro said as he smirked at Heather who was blushing. She would never let him know how much she still loved him after a year of missing him. She couldn't tell him, at least not until they made it further in the game.

* * *

**Sappy? Most likely. I love AleHeather and I'm really rooting for them this season. How could you not like AleHeather? I'm also glad they didn't completely ignore the fact it happened. Total Drama gets weird with their couples. It seems like they pair them up and then forget about them or it's like they aren't even dating. AleHeather makes me so happy inside. **


End file.
